fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyarlathotep (The Black Pillars)
|-|The Dark Man= |-|Avatar Battle Form= |-|Evil Archetype= Disclaimer: I own none of these images, and all credit goes to the original creators. Summary Nyarlathotep is a main antagonist of The Black Pillars. It is the original entity created by H.P Lovecraft, incarnated in a layer of the Neverworld by Alaya. At some point in its existence, Nyarlathotep consumed all other incarnations of itself from other stories, becoming the only Nyarlathotep. Bored of the unchanging nature of its layer, Nyarlathotep sent its avatars into other layers (being an Archtype, it was unable to leave its layer in its fullest) in order to seek out new "entertainment" (read: chaos and destruction). In the 20th century, when a Black Pillar was discovered, Nyarlathotep realised that with the power of all the Black Pillars, he could overturn the authority of Alaya and establish himself as the god of both the Neverworld, and the Everworld. In order to do so, through an avatar he founded the organisation called Mythos, made of radicalist human-hating monsters from different layers. This organisation seeks to claim the Black Pillars, erase humanity from the Everworld, and establish themselves as the new inhabitants of the Everworld. Appearance As in the original works, Nyarlathotep's true form is essentially unknowable, being the Evil Archetype from which all concepts of evil (in his layer at least) extends from. When his layer is entered though, it is described to feel like "the universe was laughing at me", and simply looking at the layer or hearing that "laughter" can cause madness. His avatars are all capable of changing their appearances freely. However, his most common form, and the one he uses as commander of Mythos, is the Dark Man, one of his original avatars from the Mythos. When he wishes to fight however, he enters a battle form that appears as a monstrous ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Personality Nyarlathotep is cunning, cruel and sadistic. He is also highly charismatic, supernaturally so. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: '''Nyarlathotep '''Origin: The Black Pillars Classification: Neverworld Lord, Outer God, Amalgamation of all Nyarlathoteps from fiction Birthplace: The Neverworld Affiliation: 'Mythos Combat Statistics 'Tier: '''At least '''9-B, at least High 8-C '''via shapeshifting | '''1-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3) Regeneration (Low-High), Mind Manipulation (its voice compels those who listen to obey it, can drive people insane from its presence, the sound of its voice, or from looking into its eyes), Sleep Manipulation (can command people to sleep), Memory Manipulation (can command people to forget things), Statistics Amplification (its mental powers become stronger on those looking into its eyes), Shapeshifting (can freely change its form) | All prior on a higher level in addition to Immortality (Types 4, 5, 10 and 8, reliant on the concept of evil within its layer), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Regeneration (True-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Absorption (consumed the other Nyarlathoteps from other layers and made them "facets" of himself), Nigh-Omniscience on his layer (experiences all possibilities of past, present and future in a single instant, even in places transcendent to the concepts of time, present, past and future such as the dimensionless void it exists in) 'Attack Potency: At least Wall level '''(capable of casually throwing people hard enough to break through solid concrete pillars), '''Large Building level via shapeshifting (grew large enough to "tower over apartment blocks") | Outerversal (naturally exists in a dimensionless void, described himself as "limitlessly beyond all concepts of time and space") Speed: Subsonic (can easily catch bullets and move faster than humans can percieve) | Omnipresent on his layer (as the Evil Archetype, he is a fundamental part of his layer and exists throughout it) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Outerversal Durability: '''At least '''Wall level, Large Building level via shapeshifting | Outerversal Stamina: 'Limitless | Limitless 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range, higher with mind manipulation (as long as it can be heard or seen) | Outerversal (is omnipresent through its layer of the Neverworld, and can reach anywhere within) '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: Extremely high. Manipulative and cunning, capable of accurately predicting future events with almost 100% certainty simply from observing and deducing. Commanded Mythos in the battle for the Black Pillars. Can draw on knowledge from its true self if it feels the need | Nigh-Omniscient on its layer. Weaknesses: Rarely makes use of knowledge from its true self | Cannot enter other layers or directly affect them, and can only project avatars into them. Cannot affect the Everworld. Key: Main Avatar | True Self / In its Layer Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users